Will you be my Romeo
by AskTheKlutz
Summary: Bella hates being the centre of attention, being the new girl doesn't really help. When the Cullens arrive Bella thinks that she will be forgotten and will be able to become invisable, this is until Edward comes into her life.
1. Preface

**Hey, this is my first fanfic and i would really like some help, if you have any constructive critism it is gladly welcomed.  
I do not own twilight Stephenie Meyer does.**

Preface

It's been one week since I have arrived in Forks Washington, I already have become used to the on going routine. Wake up, survive, and go back to bed. You may think I am over reacting but have you ever lived in Forks, it's so tiny I don't think it would even make it on the map. **(AN. My friend and I actually spent our whole science lesson trying to locate Forks).**

As I drove into the school parking lot, I noticed a car, yeah I know that's what is normally in parking lot, but this was no ordinary car it was a Volvo. In a town the size of a peanut you know everyone, and you would certainly know if someone had a flash car. Suddenly I was filled with excitement, not because there was possibly a new student, but happy that I would no longer be the new girl, no longer would I be certain of attention, with no one looking I began my little happy dance.

**Ok so thats my first chapter or wateva you call it, please tell me what you think. Any ideas, questions or anything like that i would be happy to hear from you**

**AskTheKlutz**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok here is chapter 1, i hope you like my story so far but i really can't tell because i haven't got any feedback. Just one review would be nice just to know if i'm going on the right track, please tell me what you think.  
I don't own twilight Stephenie Meyer does**

Chapter 1

I woke to the most annoying sound, the buzzing of my alarm clock signalling another day, another day trying to be invisible. I am Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella and this is my hell, I mean life. Recently I moved from my home in Phoenix to move to Forks to live with my father. Forks is well Forks, it's the kind of town where everyone knows everyone, being the chief's daughter doesn't make fitting in that much easier.

Today is my first day of high school, I was never one to try and fit in, I like to keep to myself and avoid all the confrontation. Before your going saying I'm emo, I'm not. I just chose not to grow attach to people, who are going to turn around and stab me in the back, it takes me along time to trust someone. This is something I learned the hard way. My mission in life is to not stand out, just to go about life, basically being invisible, if only it were that simple.

I drove into the school, no one was there yet, thankfully maybe I could get through this maybe I could survive high school. I went into the main office and got my schedule and map not that you would need it in a school this size. By the time I had got out of the office, that lady sure liked to talk, everyone was pulling into the parking lot, this was the part I was dreading. Being the new kid in any school is hard but being the new kid in forks is even harder, not much stuff happens around here like I said and a girl coming all the way from Phoenix was all the town could probably talk about and the cherry on the top was that I was chief's daughter, so everyone would know who I was, so much for trying to be invisible.

I hurried to my next class, not wanting to make a big entrance, but much to my dismay I was late, the teacher wasn't too happy either. As I went up to hand him my slip to my new English teacher Mr Miles I was silently preying that he wouldn't make me introduce myself, but guess what he did. What are you suppose to say, well der my name is Isabella Swan like you don't already know that. But of course being the goody goody chiefs daughter I did what I was told and put on a big smile. As I took my seat in the back next to a bottle blond girl, you know the type who likes to make your life a living hell, I knew that she was going to interrogate me until she got everything that she needed to judge if I was worthy of being accepted or being labelled a freak, little did she know that I couldn't give a stuff what she thought of me.

English went by slowly it seemed that every minute that passed it would go back two, what a great way to start the day and it wasn't even half way through the day. The bell finally went, I sighed with relief, maybe too early, the girl next to me I think her name was Lauren gave me a once over before smiling and asking if I would like to join her for lunch. Of course I said yes, what else are you suppose to say, I don't want to get the school princess's on my bad side do we. Next I had to endure INDE, oh what a fun class that is. I seriously think the teachers conspire against us just to make our lives living hell. Anyway I think that I would have rather stayed in INDE, then have to face Lauren and her group of fakes. As I picked my food up, I saw Lauren and some of the other girls waving for me to come and sit with them, let the fun begin.

'Hey' I said with all the enthusiasm I could muster. They asked me about Phoenix and how I was liking Forks, I was lying through my teeth, I'm a terrible liar but they didn't seem to notice. I don't think they really cared, they just wanted all the information and soon as they saw that I was nothing they would leave me along I hoped.

My final class was gym, my most hated subject, if it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't go two metres without tripping over anything, I would love it. But being the klutz I am, I endanger myself and others, I can be dangerous with any sports equipment **(AN the sad thing is this is true for me I am a total klutz yesterday I fell down the stairs coming from INDE so sad).** I was quite proud of my self I only had given a girl on my team a black eye; it must be a world record for me. As the class came to end, all I could think of was this was just the first day, how was I going to survive two whole years.

I walked to the parking lot, when guess what it started to rain, could my day get any better. When I arrived home I did my homework, started dinner for Charlie and decide to go to bed early. As I lay in bed I thought of my day and how it was one down only 2 years left. My last thought before I went into unconsciousness was it has to get better doesn't it, I could only hope.

**Thats my first chapter finished, please tell me what you think  
Pretty please review  
AskTheKLutz**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer Does**

Its finally Friday my favourite day, you want to know why, because I don't have to go back to school for two whole days. It also marks the end of my first week at Forks High. Don't get my wrong school is ok, I have made many friends, most fake wanting to be seen with the new girl but I have one genuine friend and her name is Angela. She is the type of girl that lets just say gets very excited, she has an endless supply of energy.

Pulling into the parking lot, everyone stops and stares, I really wish they wouldn't but you can hear my truck a mile a way, it's a dead give away. I grabbed my book bag and was getting out of the truck when Angela come running, doesn't she ever get tired, it isn't natural for someone to be that happy at seven in the morning.

I thought she was going to tackle me to the ground but she came to a graceful stop right in front of me, I wish I could do that, without planting my face into the concrete. She looked like she was going to explode. "Guess what Bella" she almost screamed at me. With all the enthusiasm I could muster I asked what. Maybe that was a bad idea, she went into a massive rant on how five new students where starting today 3 seniors and 2 juniors, I was happy but not for the fact that their was new students but the fact I would no longer be the new kid.

Angela was practically skipping with me to the office, I had to hand my form in that I had been neglecting for the past week. Once we were outside again, I remembered I had left a book in my truck, as I was looking around for my book I noticed a new car in the parking lot, it must be the new kids because no one in this town has a car like that. I must have spent at least 10 minutes staring at the car, because when I finally looked at the time I had only 2 minutes to get to form, stupid shiny Volvo owner.

My day was pretty normal; everyone was so absorbed with the new kids that they didn't seem to notice me. When lunch came Angela and I went to our usual table all she could talk about was the Cullen's, they had been in her first two classes. I was only half listening, but all of a sudden the cafeteria went quiet everyone's eyes were focused on the door, five people walked in. I don't know if you could classify them as people, more like gods. They didn't bother to get food they just went to the back of the cafeteria and sat down, as soon as they sat down the cafeteria was a buzz with whispers. I found myself like everyone else drawn to them, especially to the bronze haired one, there are no words to describe him, he was my own personal god. I couldn't help myself I had to know what his name was, I asked Angela she said his name was Edward Cullen and he was a junior, at that moment my heart soared. What is wrong with me, I've never felt this way before, maybe its because I like him, no it can't be that, no its probably because the relief that I'm not the new kid anymore that must be it.

I kept having this argument with myself until it was time to go to multi-strand, the only class that I don't have Angela in. I arrived early so I went and sat down and pulled out my books and pencil case, and started to look what we would be doing today. Just as I had finished the teacher arrived, he began the lecture on what we were going to be doing today, as Mr Botsman was halfway through his speech, a knock came at the door, and in stepped Edward Cullen. My pulse quickened, and I almost forgot to breathe no one had ever had that effect on me before. I then realised the only empty seat was next to 

me, on one hand I was happy I maybe able to get to know him and on the other hand this was not what I needed to remain invisible.

As soon as he sat next to me he went stiff and stopped moving, it looked as he had actually had stopped breathing, what am I thinking. At least we weren't doing anything as lab partners today we were just watching a movie. A i packed up my books, to get ready for the movie a gust of wind went by, Edward seemed to move all the way to the end of the desk. What was wrong with him, was it me, no I smelled like strawberries. I allowed myself one quick glance and the phrase if looks could kill crossed my mind, his eyes were as black as coal and seem to look right through me, it sent a shiver done my spine. The bell went and in a blink of an eye Edward was out of the door, I was still in shock and I couldn't move. I took my time packing up, so by the time I was in the parking lot there was only my car and Angela's she had waited for me. I went and said a quick goodbye, I just wanted to get home and forget about this day. At least I didn't have to worry about school until Monday and I knew then I would be treading Multi-strand, until then I would enjoy myself, if only I could.

**Hey this is my second Chapter, i hope you liked it. I would really appreciate some reviews, so please if you have any questions, constructive critism, ideas it would be gladly appreciated. So pretty pretty please review.**

**AshTheKlutz**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, Stephenie Meyer does sob :(**

Monday morning came all too quickly, I considered just going back to sleep, I dragged myself out the door to find a relatively cloudy day with no rain clouds, maybe today wasn't going to be so bad, but as soon as I saw the Volvo in its parking spot, the feeling of hope faded away.

As usual the first two classes were a blur and soon it was time for lunch, I wasn't very hungry today so I just grabbed a water, I would rather face Edward on an empty stomach. I noticed that his family and him were all different but strangely similar, at first glance you would think they were all adopted like they said but when you looked closer they had similar features like their strange almost gold eyes, pale skin, the dark circles under their eyes and just their overall beauty. I seriously need help; I just spent my whole lunch time staring at people, why does this guy have this effect on me.

The bell went and soon signalled the doom that faced me, I mean multi-strand. Today were making rockets out of vinegar and baking soda, that's right give the klutz a potential weapon. As the teacher droned on about the safety rules and what groups we were going to be in, I couldn't help but stare at Edward's body, snap out of it, Bella focus, what has gotten into you? Just my luck I get put with Edward and doesn't he look thrilled to be paired with me, actually he does, does he have some kind of multiple personality disorder.

Edward went and got the materials that we would need while I read over the method, it looked pretty simple as long as you got out of the rockets way when it went off. Edward came back with the rocket and other stuff to make the rocket fly, he laid it down on the grown and came and sat by me to read the instructions.

"Before we begin, I would like to introduce myself, I didn't get a chance yesterday, I'm Edward Cullen" he said his voice was like velvet.

I tried to respond but my lips wouldn't move and all I could manager was a nod, good job Bella now he thinks your ignoring him. The rest of the time we worked in silence building the rocket. We had agreed that I would release the rocket, even though I didn't want to, when he asked me I couldn't respond so he took it as a yes.

It was soon time to launch the rockets, we drew out of the hat who was going to go first, I was to launch our rocket 2nd lucky me. Mike was to launch his first; it soared up and landed about 20 metres away. I was next, I shock it up and placed it on the launch pad and it fell, I waited a couple of seconds but nothing happened. I went to pick it up but the next thing I knew was the rocket was coming right at me, it seemed to go in slow motion. One moment the rocket was coming right at me the next something cold and hard had knocked me to the ground. Wow how did that happen, I seriously thought I was going to be making a trip to the hospital, I looked down to see who had saved me, it was Edward Cullen. But that didn't make sense because he was all the way over there, how did he get here so quickly.

'Are you ok', his voice filled with concern

I stuttered a responds "Yeah I think so, but I can't say the same thing for our rocket".

Our poor little rocket was smashed to pieces, I felt like crying, wait why am I sad about a rocket. Mr Botsman came over and told Edward to take me to the nurse, gosh he's acting like I was hit by a car, not a rocket and it didn't even hit me, but I didn't say anything maybe I would be able to go home early. It also gave me a perfect chance to work out how he saved me when he was so far away.

The walk from the oval to the nurse's office wasn't that fast so I would have to be quick.

'Edward how did you save me from the rocket when you were at least 15 metres away', I asked in a small voice. I was too scared to look up at his face.

'What do you mean Bella I was right next to you' he said in a voice no longer like his velvet one but more like a growl.

I decided to end the discussion there; he obviously wasn't going to say anymore. When we finally got to the nurses office, Edward explained what had happened, and told the nurse that he would drive me home. The nurse agreed she seemed a little fazed, I'm glad I'm not the only one that turns to mush when Edward talks to them. We started walking to the parking lot, I started to make my way to my truck when I felt someone pulling on my jacket, I looked up and it was Edward.

'Where do you think your going' he said in a mocking tone

'Um home' I stuttered out, damn him and his dazzling

'I mean why are you going to your truck, I promised the lady that I was driving you home and I never break a promise' he said in his velvet voice.

'Don't worry about it, I can drive myself home' I said in a whisper.

'Bella we can do this the hard way or the easy way' he said in a teasing voice.

I began to caculate my chances of reaching the car before he did they didn't look good. Just as like he was reading my mind he interrupted my thoughts

'I'll just bring you right back' he chuckled

'I'll take my chances' I said and started to run. I didn't even get halfway to my car before he had me on his shoulder and was running back to his car. He was laughing the whole way, and then I began to worry about my car.

'What about my car' I asked

'Don't worry about it my sister Alice will take it back for you' he said giving me his crocked smile.

The drive home was silent, not that I had nothing to say more like I had too much to say. I spent my time trying to organise my thoughts. My most dominant thought was I liked Edward Cullen and also that something was up with him, he had a secret and I was determined to work it out. All o f a sudden we came to a stop, I looked out the window and saw that we were already home, wow that was quick. I said a quick thankyou to Edward and hurried in. Life was finally looking up, maybe Forks wasn't so bad, as long as Edward Cullen is here.

**Ok so there is chapter 3, i hope you are enjoying my story, i have got one review and thankyou very much Nickynoo. So if you have any questions, constructive critism, idea they are gladly welcomed. **

**So please please please review**

**Ash The Klutz**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight stephenie meyer does**

The week went so fast, the strange thing was after the day in Multi-strand Edward hasn't returned to school. Every time I walk into the cafeteria I would look over to were the rest of his siblings sat hoping that he would be there, but every time I looked he wasn't there, and the feeling of doom slowly returned just like when I had arrived in Forks.

Today was Friday marking my second week stuck in Forks. Every day I'm here I feel like I'm becoming more and more to this place which is scary. This weekend I'm going to first beach with Angela and some of her friends, its suppose to be exciting, but I don't know if you can call First beach a beach, because firstly you would never be able to swim in it because its never warm enough around her. Secondly it is just rocks so If you did swim it might be a bit uncomfortable. **(A/N I don't actually know much about first beach all I know is it's not like the beaches in Australia so just go with it)**

So once again as I entered the cafeteria I looked over expecting to see just the four remaining Cullen's, but I froze in my place, my bronzed angel was there, and time seemed to stop. All feeling of doom that had been creeping back this week disappeared. I was soon taken back to reality by Angela's sequels of delight, apparently it was going to be sunny on Saturday, mark the date it must be the first time in forks that it has liveable weather. Angela then went on about what she was going to wear, apparently her long time crush Ben was going too and she wanted to make a good impression. So the rest of the lunch break Angela would ask me questions about what shoes to wear and what accessaries would compliment her outfit, I just would nod or shake me head now and then. She didn't seem to notice that she was talking to herself.

The bell rang and instead of dreading my next class, I was actually excited because I would get the chance to talk to Edward, maybe I could invite him to go with us to First Beach, omg who are you and what have you done with the old Bella. What happened to not trying to stand out?

I took my normal seat in the back row and waited for the rest of the class and Mr Botsman to arrive, I couldn't help myself my eyes were glued to the door, waiting for him to enter. When he finally did enter he met my gaze and I couldn't help but blush, he gave me his crooked smile and I turned to mush.

Once he took his seat I turned to him and smiled, I wanted to ask him about going to first beach, but I couldn't seem to move my lips. He let out a chuckle.

'Bella are you all right' he said

'Um yeah I'm fine' I stuttered. 'I actually wanted to ask you something' I said with a little more confidence. Good going Bella you can actually talk now.

'Go ahead' he said

'Well I was wondering if you were going to First Beach with everyone' I said in a rush.

'Unfortunately I can't, my family and I are going on a camping trip' he said in a sincere voice.

'Oh that sounds like fun' I said trying to sound cheerful but failed miserably.

We couldn't continue our discussion because Mr Botsman entered the classroom. I took out my books and started to copy down the notes on the bored, but every once and a while, I would sneak a look at Edward, sometimes he would catch my gaze and I would turn as red as a beetroot. The lesson soon finished, as I was packing up my books, I saw a note with my name on it.

Bella,

You look like the type of person who would trip over air, so while you are at First beach please try to be safe, for me.

Edward.

I folded the note back up and placed it in my pocket, I walked out to my car still thinking about what was in the note, he was concerned for me. Don't get me wrong I was a little insulted but the thought was there. Maybe he did like me, the same way I liked me.

I went home made dinner for Charlie, did all my homework and responded to all the emails from Renee I had been neglecting. If I didn't respond soon she would probably send the FBI out. I decided to go to bed early, as I had to be up early to meet everyone else. As I lay in bed I thought about what had happened today, that is the first night I dreamed about Edward Cullen but it wouldn't be the last.

**So there is chapter 4, yay.  
Well firstly i would like to thank the people who reviewed nickynoo, april bloom, vampirerobot  
So please review pretty please  
If you have any questions, ideas, constructive critism please tell me.**

**Ash The Klutz**


End file.
